


One Piece PETs: Ball

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [157]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Everyone attends a ball. Takes place pre-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Ball

**One Piece PETs: Ball**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This stupendous series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   The current island that the Straw Hat pirates have embarked upon is holding a Ball. That meant everybody, especially Luffy, had to be on their best behavior.

 

"That means no eating like a pig when you see the buffet table!" Nami scolded.

 

"Yes, Nami," Luffy obeyed.

 

"Good boy!" Nami beamed as she pet her boyfriend.

 

   Zoro wasn't really happy about being dragged here, either, then again, that was normal for him. Robin really wanted to attend and he couldn't say no to her pleading eyes. Who knows? He might end up enjoying himself, after all.

 

_'This had better be worth it,'_ he thought to himself. _'I'm missing the Afro Samurai Movie!'_

 

Soon, music began to play. Couples went onto the dance floor and started to dance.

 

"Zoro?" Robin spoke.

 

Zoro looked at the Crane Woman.

 

"Shall we?" she asked, holding out her wing.

 

"...Sure, all right," Zoro answered as he took her wing.

 

As they walked over to where the other couples were, Luffy held out his hand to Nami.

 

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

 

"Aww, Luffy~!" Nami cooed. "Of course!"

 

Seconds later, they got up and went to the dance floor. And where was Sanji, you ask?

 

   Tied up behind a curtain with a gag over his mouth. To answer your question as to why he's tied up is because he would've made a fuss about the others dancing together and Zoro had the cook tied up so he wouldn't bother him, Robin, Luffy, and Nami. Mostly him and Robin.

 

Not just that, but he would also hit on the other ladies.

 

"It's for your own good, Sanji." spoke Usopp.

 

"MMMFF-MMMHHMMMPH-FFFMMMGH!!!!" Sanji shouted, although his voice was muffled.

 

"What did you say?" Usopp asked as he took off the gag.

 

"I DON'T WANT MY OWN GOOD!!!!" the Fox Man roared. "I WANNA KILL MOSS HEAD AND LUFFY!!!"

 

"WELL, TOO BAD!!!" Usopp shouted as he tied the gag back on Sanji's mouth.

 

"MMMMMMPPPPPPHH!!" Sanji shouted, muffled.

 

"Please just bare with us, Sanji." pleaded Chopper. "Just for tonight."

 

"MMMMMMPPPHHHH!!!!!!!" replied the enraged Fox Man.

 

_'WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE, I'LL RIP USOPP'S TAIL OFF!!!'_ he thought. _'But before that, I'm gonna kill that shitty captain and the shitty swordsman!'_

 

   Concurrently, on the dance floor, Zoro and Robin danced together, the latter looking at the former with a warm smile. The former couldn't help smiling back, since he loved to see Robin smile.

 

"Zoro," Robin spoke up.

 

"Hm?" Zoro hummed.

 

"Thank you."

 

"What for?"

 

"For being here with me. For saving me, on top of loving me for who I am. I know you don't really like these kind of fancy things, but the fact that you still came anyway and you're enjoying yourself...it shows that you care."

 

"Y...Yeah," Zoro replied, blushing. "Well...you know."

 

Robin just chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

 

"You don't have to be so coy, _Tora-kun_ ," she told him. "I understand."

 

"Thanks, Robin."

 

"You're welcome."

 

"Awww~!!!" Luffy and Nami cooed.

 

"Butt out, you two!" Zoro barked.

 

"Fat chance, Zoro!" replied Nami. "You should've seen this coming!"

 

Zoro groaned in irritation.

 

"Fuck my life." he muttered.

 

Robin just chuckled. At any rate, the two couples continued to dance. At that moment, Sanji managed to free himself of his bonds.

 

"AT LAST!!" he shouted.

 

"Oh, no..." Zoro groaned with dread.

 

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS!!!!" Sanji roared as he charged for both the swordsman and his captain.

 

Suddenly, Usopp held up a metal tray in front of Sanji's face, causing him to run right into it. At that point, Sanji fell down, out cold.

 

"You're welcome." said the Ferret Man as he dragged the unconscious Fox Man away.

 

Zoro snickered at Sanji's expense, while Luffy sighed in relief.

 

"Too close," he spoke up. "Sanji really needs to chill."

 

"No kidding," Nami agreed. "Talk about desperate."

 

"Just ignore the idiot cook," Zoro chimed in. "He just wants to ruin everyone's good time."

 

   They all proceeded to dance along to the current ballad that was playing. Luffy gently twirled Nami around while they danced and the latter giggled at this.

 

With Zoro and Robin, the latter's head is resting against the former's chest. She smiled warmly as he held her, lovingly.

 

_'If only this could last for just a little bit longer,'_ Robin thought. _'I could just dance forever.'_

 

Dismally, the song ended and everyone seemed to sound disappointed.

 

"Ah, dang," Luffy pouted. "I liked that song."

 

"Me, too." Nami concurred, also pouting.

 

"What a bummer," Zoro added. "guess it's time to go home."

 

Robin sighed.

 

"Right," she said. "Let's go, then."

 

Everyone left the dance floor and walked back towards the _Sunny_.

 

"Well, that was fun!" Chopper commented.

 

"Aside from Sanji going berserk," Usopp added, carrying an unconscious Sanji. "Still, pretty fun."

 

"Yup," agreed Franky. "Have to do it again, sometime."

 

With Robin and Zoro, the latter is holding the former's wing. Though, Robin was a little bummed that their night ended so abruptly.

 

"Hey," Zoro spoke up.

 

"Yes, Zoro?" Robin asked.

 

"You know...nobody said the night was over," Zoro answered.

 

"What did you have in mind?" Robin inquired.

 

Zoro smirked.

 

_'Oh, boy,'_ Robin thought with a faint blush. _'I know that look.'_

 

Zoro lifted Robin up, bridal style, and led her back to the ship.

 

"Here we go," Usopp muttered. "Never fails."

 

"Nope," agreed Franky.

 

The sounds of Robin and Zoro's romping around went on for most of the night. The crew spent that time awake.

 

"This is gonna be a long night..." muttered Usopp.

 

"You can say that, again," Franky concurred.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. ^^


End file.
